


La Planta

by Darky_OnlyDarkness



Category: Higuel - Fandom, Markyle - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Higuel, La Planta, M/M, Markyle, Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness
Summary: ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Qué las espinas jamás aparecerán? Después de una pelea, Marco y Kyle deciden tomar caminos distintos. Por orgullo, tratan de demostrarse mutuamente que pueden olvidarse del otro. ¿Es tan fácil reemplazar a quien amas?"Mañana te secas, yo me consigo otra planta...[Collaboration fanfic AU. Dibujos por @Nanawolfy21. Escrito: @OnlyDarknessLove]
Relationships: Marco de la Cruz/Kyle [Meba]





	La Planta

**Author's Note:**

> De Nana y Darky:  
> Como ustedes saben, a nosotras nos fascina esta parejita hermosa compuesta por el mexicano más chingón con una voz preciosa y unos ojazos que ufffff…. y por un chino mamón que es un papucho, un bad-boy perfecto. Además, no solo nos fascina la pareja, sino esta maravillosa canción que todos conocemos y no podemos evitar cantarla en medio de las pedas cuando nos rompieron el corazón (o simplemente por gusto). Suena en todos lados, pero es de nuestras canciones favoritas, así que un día dijimos “Amamos el Markyle y esta canción. ¿Por qué no?” E hicimos este pequeño AU.  
> Si, lo habíamos planeado hace tiempo pero por diversas cuestiones no pudimos publicarlo hasta hoy OwO. Las preciosas imágenes y el escrito ven la luz por primera vez éste martes 23 de abril del 2019.  
> Nos da mucho gusto que nos acompañen en esta travesía llena de… bueno, ya lo verán.  
> Sin más rodeos, ¡A LEER! o cantar UuU

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados no nos me pertenecen, pertenecen a Meba y a los respectivos creadores de Disney. Sólo los usamos por afición y nada más. La letra de La Planta pertenece al grupo CAOS.

**Canción sugerida:** La Planta-Caos

**Nota/ADVERTENCIA: C** ontenido +R18 (Lemon y smut, pues), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, mucho angs, MUCHO DRAMA, situaciones sad, violencia (golpes), interacción con otros personajes, pero un happy ending. ¡Disfrútalo!

 **NOTA 2:** Jeje, sé que me gusta recalcar mucho en esto, pero SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD la sugerencia es QUE NO LO LEAS. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.

 **Aclaración:** Nana y yo no aprobamos la violencia de ningún tipo. Esto sólo es ficción, chicos. LA VIOLENCIA NO ES AMOR. Si la utilizamos aquí es porque queríamos darle mucho drama a esta situación Fuera de eso, todo bien. Lean bajo su responsabilidad.

 **Agradecimientos:** Agradecemos infinitamente a Axu. Más yo (Darky) porque nmms, me ayudó a petición mía a identificar los errores más graves de mi redacción. De verdad, muchísimas gracias Axu. Si tienen un cap. con errores mínimos de redacción es por ella.

¡Axu, MUCHAS GRACIAS! (UuU)/ <3 Ten, un corazón lleno de agradecimiento.

De nuestros errores aprendemos un chingo. Por ello, este AU va pa’ Axu y todos aquellos que gustan del Markyle.

¡COMENZAMOS!

**LA PLANTA**

(Markyle)

Dicen que no hay experiencia más agradable que el amor correspondido. Muchos matarían por ser amados o bien, por ser correspondidos por aquella persona que desean. El ser humano quiere amar, necesita amar, envolverse en esa embriaguez del amor, al menos una vez en su vida.

Sin embargo, el ser humano también odia. Si combinas los dos sentimientos… Colisionan, ocasionando un inminente desastre. Y un hombre con el corazón roto es capaz de cualquier cosa, de caer en lo más bajo para probar que puede soportar el dolor.

— ¡Ya me cansaste, Marco!

Ese hombre que estaba sentado en la silla, mirando tranquilamente a su acompañante al mismo tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo, soltó las palabras que lo atormentaban desde hace un par de semanas.

Marco lo miró perplejo. Su mente no alcanzaba a comprender la acidez de esas palabras. ¿Por qué?...

—Espera. ¿Qué dijiste?—Intentó ocultarlo. Su orgullo se lo pedía a gritos. No podía dejar que una persona como él lo hiriese, no otra vez.

Kyle se había cansado. Ya no aguantaba las actitudes del moreno. Kyle era una persona sumamente paciente, y Marco logró desesperarlo con esa arrogancia, esa actitud altanera y coqueta. Lo había hostigado a tal grado que su sola presencia le resultaba desagradable.

—Lo que oíste. No quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

Como si estuvieran cercenando y estrujando su corazón, Marco De La Cruz trató de hacerse el fuerte ¿Cómo reaccionar ante semejante discurso? Él, un chico orgulloso, de buen físico y una carrera musical prometedora, no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Utilizaría una de sus mejores armas.

**_Si tú piensas que me has roto la maceta_ **

****

— ¿Y luego? ¿¡Quieres alguna felicitación!?

El castaño miraba con rencor a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ahí estaba, sonriendo con arrogancia, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, ocultando el dolor que Kyle le estaba provocando. Había trabajado mucho para poder conquistarlo, renunció a muchos hombres y mujeres por entregarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel que ahora mismo le lanzaba tan mordaces declaraciones.

Ok, ya lo había aburrido. ¿Y luego? No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Kyle lo estaba hiriendo, aunque pareciese que no le importara. Estaba dispuesto a pagarle de la misma forma.

— ¡Sólo déjame en paz!—respondió Kyle, mirándolo con fastidio y volteando los ojos. Odiaba su sarcasmo—Ya, me cansaste, me harté de ti y de tu estúpida forma de ser. No te soporto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?—Marco lo miró con tranquilidad fingida y una sonrisa socarrona. Era competitivo y orgulloso; nunca antes había perdido una discusión con el chef, y esta no sería la excepción. No iba a mostrarse débil ante ese chico que, hasta hace unos meses, era el dueño de sus suspiros constantes—Lo que se te ofrezca.

**_No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a regarla_ **

****

Kyle se sorprendió. ¿Acaso era tan fácil librarse de él? ¿Y esa expresión que estaba esperando? ¿Y ese arrebato aunado a un reclamo más fuerte que simples gritos? La pelea había empezado hace algunos minutos y ya estaban lo suficientemente enojados como para medir sus palabras. Él era directo. Al grano y sin rodeos. Su frialdad y mal genio lo dominaban. No pudo controlarse.

—No—Kyle se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y le dio unos pequeños toques. Al diablo con eso. Marco borró su sonrisa, su expresión se volvió sombría, lanzó un suspiro pesado para dar paso a otra provocación.

—Ah, de acuerdo. ¡Entonces, no te voy a rogar más, pendejo!—El mexicano dejó salir un poco de ese malhumor acumulado—Quizá fue un error haberme fijado en ti, desde un principio.

— ¡No me interesa!—Kyle lo miraba con el mismo rencor. Sus ojos rasgados brillaban con ganas contenidas, ganas de partirle la cara a golpes a ese moreno que tanto adoraba y que tanto lo desestabilizó.

— ¿¡Al menos te importe un poco todo este tiempo!?

Kyle no le contestó, decidió ignorarlo, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta. Eso era lo que más le caló al moreno. Marco odiaba ser ignorado. LO ODIABA CON TODO SU SER. Las intenciones de Kyle eran esas, quería causarle algo… quería desarmarlo por completo, quería ver qué tan lejos podría llegar esta vez.

**_Y ya te me estabas pasando de verde_ **

****

— ¡Entonces vete a la chingada!—Marco tomó sus cosas dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar.

No iba a soportar la indiferencia de Kyle, ya había lidiado con ella meses atrás. Se preguntó a sí mismo si todo su esfuerzo por tratar de mantener una conexión con el asiático había sido banal, si todo ese cuento se lo habría inventado él mismo, producto de una ilusión que el enamoramiento te provoca.

—Bien—Kyle apagó su cigarrillo totalmente, extinguiéndose en el cenicero— ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

—Que sea como quieras—Marco volvió a reponerse con altivez. No, no iba a rogarle a Kyle. Ya no—Después de todo, lo que sentía por ti era pasajero. Un juego, nada más.

Kyle sintió una punzada en su corazón a pesar de la furia incontrolada. Estaba confundido. No esperaba que el castaño aceptara con facilidad alejarse de él. No iba a negar que decirle a Marco que se había cansado de él, le había dolido en el alma, pero tampoco lo iba a admitir. No era bueno en ello; le era muy difícil reconocer que en verdad le dolía el desprecio en las palabras de su novio. Se quedó perplejo, pero no se iba a dejar dominar por el moreno.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Acaso creíste que podía fijarme en alguien como tú?

—Ja, y tú sólo eras uno de muchos. No te sientas especial. Bien sabes que puedo conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que tú… por fin, ya no tendré que aguantar tu odioso carácter de la chingada.

—Que te jodan, Marco—Kyle apretó los puños, siseando el nombre que tantas veces había pronunciado con cariño y deseo. El moreno se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Chao, Kyle.

**_Mañana te secas, yo me consigo otra planta_ **

****

Marco salió, azotando la puerta sin decir nada más. Si para Kyle era fácil mandarlo a la chingada en un minuto, qué se le iba a hacer.

Las personas, por más enamoradas que estén, también llegan a cansarse.

Se apresuró a colocarse su chamarra azul marino. Afuera estaba lloviendo, se maldijo internamente por no haber llevado un paraguas a pesar del pronóstico del clima. Joder, qué clima tan “culero”.

—MALDITA SEA. ¡PINCHE CLIMA PENDEJO! Tsk.

Kyle, en cuanto vio desaparecer a Marco, empezó a sentir un leve escozor en su garganta. Un nudo que le quemaba, le rasgaba el alma. Pero no debía importarle, seguía completamente enojado, con ganas de patear y destruir todo lo que tuviera en frente. Se había contenido para no golpear a Marco, porque eso hubiera sido peor.

Pasando unos diez minutos en los que analizó lo que debía hacer. Decidió irse en su motocicleta para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

—Que se vaya a la mierda.

Las palabras de ambos resonaron en su mente. No había modo de no pensar en eso. La habían regado. Ambos la habían regado y bien gacho. En ese momento de despedida, se habían declarado una guerra en silencio. Cada palabra, cada oración venenosa fue invadiendo su cuerpo y su mente.

"Quien le haga más daño al otro, gana. Quien olvide más fácil, gana. No permitiré que me veas así"

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_ **

****

Marco llegó a su departamento empapado. Se apresuró a tomar un baño. No quería pensar en el matón aquel. Pronto se encargaría de demostrarle que él no era débil, que no le importaba en lo absoluto si lo mandaba a freír espárragos, que así como llegó a quererlo a él, podía llegar a querer a cualquiera.

—No lo necesito. Ja, y pensar que iba a jurarle amor eterno—se rió amargamente—Si te quise a ti, puedo querer de la misma forma a otro… pero nunca encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo lo hice…

Marco era demasiado noble, pero la herida que Kyle le dejó era muy profunda. Su orgullo no le permitía salir de inmediato e ir a arreglar las cosas de una buena vez. De haberlo hecho, se hubieran evitado todos los terribles acontecimientos futuros.

—Ay ya, como si me importara. Vamos, Marco. Eres mejor que él.

Marco ignoró todo pensamiento referente a Kyle. Se iba a demostrar a sí mismo que no le afectaba, que podía vivir sin la presencia de ese chico.

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_ **

****

Pasaron los días. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ninguna señal de vida. Tanto Marco como Kyle pretendían fingir que el otro jamás existió o que en su defecto, jamás tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse.

“—Oye, ¿Y qué sucedió con Kyle?

—No lo conozco.”

“— ¿Y cómo vas con Marco?

— ¿Quién?”

Debían seguir con su vida, lidiando con ese maldito nudo, esa ansiedad y ese dolor en el pecho que trataban de eliminar.

Cierto día, Marco estaba en Lucky Cat, tomando tranquilamente un té de manzanilla y un pastel de chocolate. Había elegido ese día porque sabía que era el descanso de Kyle, así se evitaría el volver a verlo. Miró su teléfono para estar pendiente de cualquier llamada de Miguel.

—Pinche Miguel. Ya se tardó. Seguro se quedó con Hiro.

Le había dicho a Miguel que lo vería ahí para almorzar, salir con él y poder despejar su mente. Su amigo, Miguel Rivera, era en quien más podía confiar. Le había contado levemente lo que había pasado con el chef, y Miguel trató de persuadirlo. No lo logró.

Marco necesitaba de su presencia, y qué mejor para pasar un buen rato con tu mejor amigo después de que te rompen el corazón.

Cuando Miguel llegó, tomó asiento y ambos compartieron el postre.

—Perdóname, Marco. Es que…

—Hiro te entretuvo. Entiendo, no hay problema. Sólo tenme tantita consideración, pendejo—. Marco hizo un ligero berrinche cruzándose de brazos.

—Ay, jajaja. Ya te extrañaba, cabrón.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, riéndose de cualquier estupidez que contaban, platicando brevemente de la relación de Miguel con su novio Hiro. En el fondo, Marco se alegraba por él, al menos uno de los dos era feliz.

Justo cuando ambos se levantaron para ir a un pequeño recital de música, por el gran ventanal, Marco distinguió una motocicleta que se dirigía al café. Su plan había fallado rotundamente.

—… Marco, ¿me estás escuchando?

Miguel volteó a la misma dirección, pues Marco no le estaba prestando atención a su anécdota de cómo fue que Hiro y él habían ido a una convención de tecnología. Su mejor amigo decidió callarse; Miguel conocía a Marco a la perfección, esa pose que había tomado, ojos casi vidriosos, llenos de rencor y furia, puños cerrados, haciéndose daño.

Ahí estaba, lo había visto. El asiático se dirigía hacia el café de Tía Cass. Desmontó en seguida cuando terminó de estacionar la moto. Se quitó el casco, sacudiendo la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello. Seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, su rictus enojado, su cazadora de cuero y las botas militares. Aunque, esta vez… no venía solo.

**_Así si la riego no, no me preocupo_ **

**_Porque va estar muy bien_ **

****

Una bella chica de rasgos asiáticos lo acompañaba. Ella era delicada, como una flor de sakura en máximo esplendor. Tenía facciones finas, cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, delgada, piel tersa y blanca... Sumamente linda. Su cara era muy bonita, parecía una muñeca, dulce y angelical.

—Kyle, ayúdame—aquella linda mujer llevaba un vestido floreado. Se quitó el casco y lo colocó a un lado.

—Claro, hermosa.

Marco apretó los labios en el momento en el que la chica desmontó la motocicleta con ayuda de Kyle y éste la acercaba hacia él, tomándola de la cintura, besándola con vehemencia. La chica cerró los ojos, enredando sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Kyle.

Eso le recordó a Marco la primera vez que lo besó. Había sido algo… lindo, a su parecer. El recuerdo fue removido y emergió con fuerza. Su primer beso con Kyle había sido en ese lugar, a las afueras del café, una noche fría. Recordaba sus labios a la perfección, rozando los suyos con pasión.

Apenas había pasado poco tiempo desde su ruptura definitiva, y el estúpido aquel ya había conseguido a alguien más.

—“Oh, así que es eso. Perfecto. Yo también puedo entrarle”

Si había sido tan fácil para Kyle olvidarlo, él haría exactamente lo mismo, sabía que no tenía opción, el juego ya había comenzado. Se culpaba a sí mismo porque él había comenzado las insinuaciones para conseguirse a alguien más y ahora, quería tragarse sus palabras.

Parecía que esa pequeña espina clavada en su corazón había germinado, y empezaba a expandirse, generando dolor e incomodidad en todo su cuerpo. Pero no, no iba a mostrarse débil, no le iba a reclamar nada. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia.

—Vamos, Miguel. Se nos hace tarde. Señora Cass, ¿cuánto le debemos?

Marco pagó la cuenta, ambos amigos salieron, procurando no observar a la pareja que estaba atormentando a De La Cruz.

—Marco, ¿estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca. Por fin me libré de ese pendejo.

Kyle no se dio cuenta de que Marco estaba ahí. Y, aunque se hubiera percatado de su presencia, quizá habría actuado del mismo modo.

Kyle había conocido a esa mujer en un bar, y le había gustado. Por el carácter de la chica, él pudo hacer lo que a Marco le molestaba. Ya no se preocupaba si debía medir sus palabras, porque ella no le reprochaba nada, no peleaban, no era molesta con coqueteos descarados.

**_Así si la riego no, ya no me apuro_ **

**_Como la regué contigo_ **

****

Y a pesar de besarla, de considerarla la mujer perfecta, había algo que hacía falta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los galanteos del moreno, y no procuraba poner resistencia; estaba acostumbrado a esos toques rudos característicos del mexicano, a sus besos que lo tomaban por sorpresa.

Se deshizo de ese pensamiento, se separó de la chica y la invitó a pasar al café. Había ido para que la señora Cass le pagara, ya que había olvidado recoger el dinero el día anterior.

Días después, caminando por las calles de San Fransokyo para despejarse, Kyle se topó con una visión que le amargó el día entero.

Ahí estaba Marco, apuesto como siempre. Esa camisa azul que mostraba su buen físico, ese pantalón entubado y las botas marca Rivera. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que era algún modelo famoso. En otro momento, Kyle hubiese disfrutado la visión, si tan sólo Marco no estuviera coqueteándole a un chico lindo.

—Eres muy guapo, cariño. ¿Por qué no te había visto antes por estos rumbos?—. Marco le sonrió con picardía, delineando su quijada.

—Te pregunto lo mismo. Gracias por el cumplido—dijo aquel hombre, sonrojado.

El desconocido no hacía nada por detenerlo, al contrario, aceptaba sus galanteos de la misma forma. Estaban recargados en la pared de un edificio, Marco se mordió el labio inferior, y dijo algo que Kyle no pudo escuchar, pero por la reacción de su acompañante, supuso que era algo candente.

Aquel chico era fuerte, casi de la misma altura que Marco, con piel blanca y cabello negro, poseía facciones maduras y era bastante atractivo. Se dejó aprisionar por Marco, lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó hacia él, iniciando un fogoso beso.

**_Y que un sólo jardinero, recoja el fruto_ **

****

Kyle sintió un escozor en su garganta. El nudo le cerró por completo las cuerdas vocales en cuanto vio el beso apasionado que Marco le dio a ese chico. Como siempre, demasiado descarado y exhibicionista.

—Mhmmm, tienes unos labios deliciosos—dijo Marco separándose unos centímetros del rostro de su “amigo”.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Jadeó el otro.

—Por supuesto—Marco volvió a tomarlo de la nuca y nuevamente besó con deseo los labios ajenos.

Kyle dio vuelta en la esquina, evitando por completo a la pareja, doblegando su impulso por ir enseguida y separarlos a golpes. Sí le había dolido. Y le había dolido mucho. De pronto, recordó algo extraño. Marco también solía ser así con él, aprovechaba cualquier momento para coquetearle y él, muy gustoso, aceptaba el galanteo.

—Es tan fácil… como cualquier puta.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Marco besando a otras personas. A pesar de que lo consideraba un maldito promiscuo y… Su mente voló. Se preguntó si Marco ya había tenido algo más con aquel hombre. Lo conocía, y su intuición le dictaba que inmediatamente después de su ruptura, Marco había ido a acostarse con cualquier persona que se le cruzara y que aquel chico era una parte más de su juego.

**_No como tú que ya estabas recogida_ **

****

Ya no quiso pensar más. Llegando a casa, aprovecharía para dormir profundamente.

¿Y ese pinche sentimiento qué? ¿Acaso era culpa? Bien, quizá se lo merecía por haberle hablado de esa forma, por haber explotado, por no haber medido sus palabras ni las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Vete a la mierda, Marco De La Cruz. Yo tengo a alguien mucho mejor que tú… que no se arrastra con cualquiera.

Aceptaba que la mujer que él había vuelto su novia, le atraía y le era linda. Pero seguía faltando algo esencial. Algo que sólo Marco tenía.

Se compadeció del chico que su ex novio estaba besando. Si se arriesgaba a ser pareja del moreno, debía aguantar los coqueteos constantes hacia los demás, su estúpida actitud altiva y orgullosa, sus malditas serenatas a media noche… y que finalmente, lo iba a lastimar tanto como a él; o quizá un poco más. Probablemente, Marco consiguiera a otro, tan fácilmente, dejando a su paso un corazón roto.

Otro más.

Marco opinaba algo similar de Kyle. Se compadeció de la chica que estaba con él. Ella debía soportar su carácter explosivo, su frivolidad, su jeta enojada la mayoría del tiempo, su escaso sentido del humor y que la mandara a la chingada al poco tiempo.

Esa chica no se merecía eso, pero a Marco no le importaba la chica, le daba igual. Lo que le importaba en realidad, era demostrarse a sí mismo que podía olvidar a Kyle.

**_Y si es que otro se anima, pues buena suerte_ **

**_A ver si no se espina_ **

****

Los días pasaban, la convivencia con sus nuevas parejas los atormentaba. Buscaban algo que no era fácil de encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

—Y entonces, la lámpara duró 100 años—dijo el morocho con suficiencia mientras caminaba con Marco, quien lo miraba aburrido.

—Ah okey… Pero… ¿Qué haces hablando sobre de lámparas?—Marco intentó sonar amable y nada grosero. Epic fail.

—Son lindas.

Marco trató de convivir con ese chico que había conocido en un recital, aunque solía aburrirse como nunca por platicar sobre de temas que no le interesaban. Al menos, Kyle hablaba de cosas interesantes, sabía sacar a flote una buena conversación cuando lo estimulaba adecuadamente.

— ¡Mira eso! ¡Ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto!—dijo la bella mujer, jalando la manga de su novio.

—Ve tú—respondió Kyle con desgano.

—No, si no vas tú, yo tampoco iré.

Kyle suspiró y sacó su celular para tomarse la dichosa foto. Cuando lo encendió, las notificaciones saturaron su pantalla.

—Oye… Creo que esta vez te excediste… ¿Cuarenta llamadas y ciento cinco mensajes?

—Quería llamarte para que supieras que te extrañaba.

—Pero ayer te vi… 

Kyle comenzaba a encontrar molesta a su novia porque siempre le mandaba mensajes melosos y nunca lo dejaba sólo. Aprovechaba cada minuto del maldito día para estar pegada a él como sanguijuela. Marco al menos no era tan asfixiante, y cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, el mariachi solía llevar su guitarra para ambientar su estadía.

**_Y te pareces tanto, a una enredadera_ **

**_En cualquier tronco te atoras, y le das vueltas_ **

****

Odiaban ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Los había consumido y enredado. Las espinas comenzaban a expandirse hacia su cerebro. Recuerdos gratos y dolorosos circulaban constantemente en sus memorias. La distancia les había hecho reflexionar sobre su situación individual.

La noche en la que Kyle había salido a pasear con ella, tuvo la desgracia de pasar cerca del parque. Había una farola enorme que salvaba a la calle de la penumbra total; su novia se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo mientras él miraba taciturno el cielo estrellado de San Fransokyo.

—Kyle ¿Sucede algo?—la chica notó esa expresión desde hace unos días.

—No.

—Pero…

—Cállate. Sólo paseemos y regresemos a tu casa.

La chica no dijo nada más. Era muy intimidante tratar de lidiar con Kyle enojado.

Justo cuando iban acercándose a ese rayo de luz que emitía la farola, se detuvieron bruscamente. Kyle abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y comenzó a agitarse.

Del otro lado de la calle, Marco venía conversando escuetamente con su novio.

—Y entonces, ¿crees que esté bien cambiarle el color a mi recámara?

—Sí… ¿Qué color tienes planeado?

—Gris.

Marco se quería morir. Ese chico era demasiado aburrido y cuadrado. Miró al cielo, suplicando un poco de piedad, rogando porque algo emocionante sucediera esa noche. Su deseo se cumplió pero no de la mejor manera.

La pareja se detuvo, con la farola inundándolos de luz, proyectando las sombras de cada uno. Los mundos colisionaron. Marco y Kyle se reencontraron, acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. El frío comenzaba a invadir sus cuerpos. El alma se les fue completamente, los abandonó, dejándolos a su suerte. Se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzó una lucha interna porque no sabían cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

Sus acompañantes se extrañaron por el cambio de conducta de sus parejas.

—Mi amor, ¿por qué te detienes?—preguntó la chica.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Marco. Se irritó al oír que esa chica le dijo “mi amor” al chino.

—Hola, Kyle—Marco decidió saludar, aunque no le apeteciera en lo absoluto. Lo dijo en un tono bastante juguetón. Quería provocarlo.

—Marco—Kyle estaba serio. No pretendía ceder fácilmente a la provocación.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veo.

—Bien.

La chica que estaba a un lado de él, se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza.

—Cariño, ¿quién es él?

Kyle le contestó, no tenía otra opción.

—Un idiota, su nombre es Marco De La Cruz.

Marco le guiñó un ojo que descolocó tanto a su pareja como a Kyle.

Como si fuese telepatía, las miradas de los hombres chocaban ardientes en una pelea silenciosa.

—"Deja de actuar como si fueras una maldita ramera"

—"Oblígame, bombón"

—Un gusto conocerte, hermosa—Marco se acercó y tomó su mano. La beso con galantería. La chica se sonrojó.

—H-Hola.

Marco estaba en lo cierto. La chica era bastante atractiva. Poseía una hermosura inconmensurable. Su costumbre era coquetear, y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba hacerlo.

Kyle lo miró. Estaba celoso, celoso de ella. ¿En serio, podrías llegar a tener celos de tu propia novia?

—No te le acerques.

Marco sonrió de lado.

—No te preocupes. No pretendo quitártela.

Kyle lo miró con dolo. Ese no era el mensaje que quería transmitirle.

—Marco, por favor. Me voy a encelar—aquel chico que acompañaba a Marco habló por primera vez delante del asiático.

Su voz estremeció a Kyle. Era... Varonil, pero mirándolo de cerca, le parecía un completo idiota. ¿En serio, Marco? ¿No pudiste conseguir a alguien mejor? Quizá lo único bueno que tenía era el físico, porque su expresión de aburrimiento e idiotez mataban su encanto.

**_Con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera_ **

**_Y entre tanto ramerío, ya te apodamos la ramera_ **

****

Kyle sintió unas ganas terribles de gritarle que se alejara de Marco. Pero se abstuvo de semejante escena. Debía seguir haciéndose el fuerte. Debía conservar esa máscara.

Luego se dio cuenta de una amarga revelación:

—“Marco, cumpliste tu palabra... Me olvidaste con facilidad. ¿Cierto?"

—Les presento a Christian, es mi novio—dijo el moreno, abrazando por la cintura a su pareja. Se mostraba feliz ante su ex-amor. 

—Un gusto en conocerte, Kyle—Esa maldita voz retumbaba en los oídos del asiático. No se pudo contener más. No respondió. Solo tomó a su novia de la mano y apartó a la pareja.

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos. Estamos ocupados—Kyle sólo quería huir, no quería enfrentar la realidad, quería evadirla a como diera lugar. 

—Hasta luego. Oh por cierto... Kyle—Marco soltó un momento a su novio. Se acercó al asiático y le susurró— _Buena suerte, a ver si no se espina._

**_Y que un solo jardinero, recoja el fruto_ **

**_No como tú, que ya estabas recogida_ **

****

Kyle no entendió nada, y no quería entender. Se alejó de ahí con la chica, sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca. Estaba molesto, enojado.

¿Odiaba a Marco? No lo sabía. De lo que ya no había duda era que odiaba a aquel idiota que tenía como novio. ¿Él era su reemplazo? Joder, no. No podía ser posible. De entre todas las personas, no concebía que un tipo como aquel estuviera con Marco.

—Linda, vamos al hotel más cercano. Ya.

Qué más daba ya, lo había perdido para siempre. Esa noche, Kyle sólo quería olvidar a como diera lugar al moreno, borrarlo de su mente, borrar de su corazón todas los recuerdos y las anécdotas donde estuviera Marco presente, embriagarse con otra esencia que no fuera la del mexicano.

Maldito, no entendía que le había hecho para tenerlo así, sufriendo y agonizando lentamente.

Del otro lado de la calle, Marco vio desaparecer a la pareja. Les perdió de vista en cuanto se apresuraron a cruzar la calle. Él se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino, al lado del otro hombre.

Creyó que era tiempo para olvidar definitivamente. Darse esa pequeña libertad que tanto anhelaba; ya no quería sentir. Logró provocar a Kyle, su objetivo había sido completado. Le demostró que había podido olvidarlo, sólo que había un ligero problema. No podía convencerse a sí mismo. Por más que lo negara, el pendejo de Kyle seguía abarcando gran parte de su corazón y de su pensamiento.

Pero no importaba. Ya no.

—Oye, quiero coger. ¿Vamos a tu casa?—Marco quería matar esos sentimientos de una buena vez.

**_Y si es que otro se anima, pues buena suerte_ **

**_A ver si no se espina_ **

****

A ambos les dolió ver a la persona que querían al lado de otro. A ambos les quemó el alma, los lastimaba, los estaba matando la idea de que otra persona estuviera disfrutando del amor que hace poco “les pertenecía”. Pero debían seguir aparentando, ocultando esa incomodidad y las cenizas de ese sentimiento que fue bello en otro tiempo.

Sin saberlo, su rencor fue incrementando proporcionalmente. Mientras más intentaban olvidar, más crecía su odio hacia el adverso por olvidar y destruir sus sentimientos.

En el hotel, Kyle estaba desnudo, recostado en la cama, mientras dejaba que su novia hiciera todo el trabajo. No lo iba a negar, esa noche la estaba disfrutando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el moreno.

Aunque tenía a una belleza de mujer encima de él, no pudo mantener la concentración. Lo estaban inundando los recuerdos. Aquella vez que Marco lo besó, aquella otra donde le coqueteó incansablemente hasta convencerlo de dejarlo dormir en su casa, o cuando lo iba a esperar a la salida del café para irse juntos y tener una deliciosa noche de pasión.

Un recuerdo golpeó su mente:

_—Me encanta que seas tan salvaje en el sexo—Marco seguía entre sus piernas, dando pequeños saltos sobre su hombría—Pero esto no será suficiente._

_— ¿Me estás probando?—Kyle lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera, empezando a embestir con rudeza._

_— ¡Ah! Sí… Dame todo lo que tienes, chefcito. Lo quiero todo…_

Kyle no lo soportó más. Cerró los ojos, cubriendo su mirada con el brazo. Estaba furioso. Marco no lo dejaba en paz ni cuando estaba follando.

Una vez que terminó, quitó a la chica de encima de él. Ella cayó rendida, acurrucándose en la cama y cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el edredón.

Kyle comenzó a impacientarse. A pesar de que lo había pasado bien… Siempre faltaba una cosa.

Miro a un lado, aquella chica no se parecía en nada a De La Cruz. No tenía la piel morena, no tenía cabello corto, no tenía aquellos ojos color ámbar que tanto le habían gustado, no tenía las manos, el cuerpo, el sexo, el olor, no tenía su ideología, ni su orgullo, ni su necedad, su talento, su voz. No tenía nada de Marco.

—Maldito seas, Marco De La Cruz…

**_Y te pareces tanto amor, a una enredadera_ **

****

Encendió un cigarrillo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y admiraba la ventana. Desde ese hotel, las luces de todo San Fransokyo se podían vislumbrar. Era un panorama hermoso. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, y el hombre más solitario de la tierra, a pesar que un cuerpo ajeno lo acompañaba en la habitación; al pensar que en cualquier edificio, en cualquier calle, en cualquier sitio, Marco estaba entregándose a otro hombre. Otro hombre que no era él, de la misma forma que él había tomado a la muchacha.

Pensó que en ese momento, ese chico estaría disfrutando de las expresiones eróticas del mexicano, esas que pensó sólo le mostraría a él, que ese idiota acariciaría su cuerpo deleitándose de placer, que lo marcaría tal cual él lo había hecho anteriormente.

—“¡NO, NO, NO, NO!”—Kyle se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. De pronto, había perdido su sabor y su efecto narcótico. Decidió apagarlo en uno de los muebles. Ya nada le importaba, pues las espinas ya lo habían enredado y herido por completo. Se tragó todo su dolor y sus inmensas ganas de gritar para no despertar a su novia.

**_En cualquier tronco te atoras, y le das vueltas_ **

****

Se levantó, buscando sus pertenencias a tientas. Se dio un baño rápidamente, se volvió a vestir y salió de ese cuarto. No se molestó en dejarle una nota a la chica, anunciando que no pensaba volver a verla jamás.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Marco estaba embistiendo a ese chico; su cuerpo era una delicia y sus expresiones eran muy eróticas. Pero no podía continuar. Hizo que ese chico se viniera dos veces, pero la libido en Marco comenzaba a disminuir, los gemidos se perdían en su garganta, y sus embestidas eran erráticas, sin pasión.

Atribuía fervientemente su tormento a la imagen del chef. El recuerdo de Kyle lo volvía loco, se arrepentía internamente de sus provocaciones. Hubo un momento en el que cerró los ojos, para empezar a evocar desesperadamente esa vez, que Kyle tomó la sábana con fuerza, suplicando por más.

_— ¡AH! ¡FUCK! Marco… ah…_

_—Te encanta que te traten así, ¿ah?_

_— ¡Cállate! ¡Aggghhhh!_

Marco se mordió el labio inferior por el esfuerzo. Las espinas envolvieron su mente y la martirizaron hasta contaminarla. No podía seguir con esa farsa. No más.

Salió del chico, quién lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquel aburrido ser, cayó en brazos de Morfeo de un momento a otro.

**_Con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera_ **

****

Marco se recostó a su lado, con pocas intenciones de ser tocado nuevamente por él. Había sido una noche extraña. Por primera vez, no había disfrutado del sexo. A pesar de que ese chico tenía todo lo que un hombre gay podía desear, no provocó otra reacción en Marco que no fuera el rechazo.

De La Cruz tuvo ganas de golpear la pared con el puño. Nunca en su vida le había sucedido eso. ¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE PENSAR EN KYLE EN MEDIO DEL SEXO CON OTRO HOMBRE? Joder, no. Eso no podía pasarle a él. No podía compararlo porque no le amaba. Suspiro con frustración. Quería golpear la pared con el puño cerrado hasta derribarla. La rabia lo invadía. ¿Por qué, Marco? ¿Por qué no dejabas al pelinegro en paz? ¿Por qué dejaste que Kyle te enredara así?

**_Y entre tanto ramerío, ya te apodamos la ramera_ **

****

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle. No quiso levantarse de inmediato de ese lugar. Odiaba compartir la cama con ese chico. Volteó a verlo con discreción. Se percató de que era un ser… totalmente diferente a lo que estaba buscando.

Se estaba mintiendo. Lo hizo desde un principio. Buscaba en ese hombre lo que Kyle poseía. Era capaz de engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a su mejor amigo, con tal de probar que el chefcito ya no le importaba, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

Le dolía pensar que ahora, esa hermosa mujer pudiera estar acariciando el cuerpo que él tanto anhelaba, que saboreó alguna vez y que lo excitaba tanto. Se sentía desfallecer al imaginar que Kyle le entregaba su confianza, su mente brillante, su precioso perfeccionismo, su actitud altanera y frívola. No lo concebía.

Se levantó una hora después, se vistió rápidamente y salió a la calle, no quería pasar más tiempo en ese sitio.

Trato de dejarle una nota al hombre que estaba descansado plácidamente en su cama, pero no se atrevió. Él era su menor preocupación. Quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, después pensaría en alguna forma de alejarlo definitivamente de su vida. 

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_ **

****

Al día siguiente, ambos recibieron un gran reclamo por parte de sus respectivas parejas.

El azabache tuvo que lidiar con una llamada muy extensa con la chica, aclarando su posición y disculpándose con ella, por haberla usado de una manera horrible. La chica, en medio de un llanto lastimero, lo mandó al demonio.

Marco fue un poco más decoroso en ese sentido. Le confesó a su novio que estaba enamorado de otra persona, y que lo disculpara, que no pretendía envolverlo a él en su juego, pero que se había presentado la oportunidad y él no la dejó ir.

Se ganó una penosa escena en el restaurante donde lo había invitado a comer, miles de insultos y un golpe en el ojo derecho, pero al menos ese idiota ya no iba a estar con él nunca más. Además, le enseñó que nadie se mete con Marco De La Cruz sin sufrir las consecuencias. Si a él le había lastimado un ojo, le regresó el favor, tirándole un diente y mandándolo “a la chingada”.

Los habían vetado del restaurante por causar tanto alboroto. Afortunadamente, no llamaron a la policía.

Pasaron más y más días, cada quien por su lado, a kilómetros de distancia, pero todavía conectados por su mente.

Los pensamientos de Kyle se veían contaminados y agredidos por el recuerdo de Marco. Esas manos morenas y juguetonas que tocaban la guitarra como un dios, que con cada toque sobre su cuerpo podía hacerlo estremecer. Ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, que podía acariciar a su antojo. Esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoró, ese lunar coqueto, esos bellos ojos, esa hermosa voz, sus modales, sus caprichos...

Lo extrañaba a horrores. Definitivamente, lo extrañaba.

Una noche, el destino les tendió una trampa. No le importó todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Los quiso juntar una vez más.

Había asistido al mirador de la Torre de San Fransokyo el lunes en la noche, ya que había menos gente. Se calzó unas botas militares negras, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y su chamarra de cuero. Se montó en su motocicleta y emprendió el viaje a la Torre de San Fransokyo. Sólo quería admirar el paisaje de la ciudad tranquilamente, sin la necesidad de pasar por otro disgusto.

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_ **

****

El lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una melosa pareja que se veía completamente enamorada, a la que Kyle ahuyentó con su mirada de matón.

Ambos chicos se incomodaron y decidieron salir de ahí de inmediato. No querían acercarse al amenazante chef. Cuando por fin se quedó sólo, empezó a vislumbrar un punto en específico. Desde ahí se podía ver la casa de Marco y el Lucky Cat.

Tan cerca y tan lejos… Tan cerca de pedirle desesperadamente que regresara con él, decirle que lo necesitaba, que se había equivocado, que se había arrepentido de sus palabras; tan lejos de ser aceptado otra vez, de volver a sentir un cariño hacia el chico que lo estaba atormentando, que ahora mismo lo odiaba por haber olvidado todo cuanto había pasado.

Kyle no advirtió que el moreno también estaba ahí, a unos cinco metros de él.

Marco había pensado en ir sólo al mirador. Sabía que le tenía algo de miedo a las alturas, pero su instinto le suplicaba ir hacia allá un lunes por la noche. Él se dejó llevar como solía hacerlo.

Abordó el tranvía, mirando los coches mientras pasaban a gran velocidad. Ese ambiente le permitió reflexionar. Recordó brevemente cómo Kyle solía conducir su motocicleta a esa velocidad. Sonrió amargamente cuando recordó su primer viaje en moto, donde Kyle casi lo mata de un infarto al acelerar tanto que por poco se estrellaban con el cargamento del muelle.

En cuanto llegó, compró un ticket y se dirigió al elevador. En cuanto ingresó al lugar, se sorprendió al ver a Kyle, recargado en el barandal, mirando un punto fijo del paisaje. Marco pensó inmediatamente en huir de ahí, pero sus pies no le respondieron.

Quizá era hora de afrontarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa voz distrajo al azabache. Volteó en seguida, para asegurarse que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías la costumbre de asistir a este lugar—El cocinero intentó no sonar ansioso o sorprendido—Ahora odiaré venir al mirador.

—Lo suponía, sigues siendo un pendejo—Marco volvió a hablarle con reclamo, rodando los ojos. No había lugar para dos insoportables.

— ¿Solo has venido a molestar?—Kyle lo miró con cólera acumulada. Sí, “el enojo se le subió muy rápido”. Estaba irritado, la presencia del mexicano le dolía, a pesar de que la anhelaba con fuerza—Vete.

—Cállate. ¿Por qué no te vas tú? Yo tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí—Marco lo estaba retando, mirándolo con asco.

—Anda, que seguramente te deben estar esperando—Soltó Kyle, volviendo su mirada hacia las bellas luces de la ciudad.

—Me importa poco quién lo haga—Marco se acercó al barandal, recargándose en sus brazos para vislumbrar el mismo paisaje.

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica_ **

****

El fulgor de los edificios resaltaba la silueta de Marco. Kyle lo miró discretamente. Recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro del bello rostro y de la piel que dejaba a la vista. Su mirada se detuvo en el cuello moreno, distinguiendo una extraña marca: una pequeña mordida que al parecer había sido muy profunda.

Su sangre comenzó a calentarse, tenía ganas ir y matar al cabrón de Christian; sus orbes negras refulgieron con fiereza. No podía creerlo. Marco no dejaba marcarse por nadie. Sólo… por él.

—Ja, seguramente ese pendejo te lo hizo muy bien ¿cierto?—señaló la mordida.

Marco intentó cubrirse la zona afectada. No se había dado cuenta de eso. No se vio al espejo en bastante tiempo pensando que la herida ya había sanado. Maldita sea, Christian. Le estaba incomodando esa situación, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Le lanzó una sonrisa ladina al cocinero y declaró:

—Claro… es un dios en la cama. Debo presumir que… la tiene muy grande—Se lamió el labio superior, para darle un poco más de credibilidad a sus palabras—Incluso, más grande que tú…

—Y dime… ¿Te lo hace mejor que yo? —preguntó Kyle, cayendo en la trampa de Marco. Se separó del barandal, se acercó lo suficientemente para encararlo y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Mucho mejor—respondió el moreno. Qué mentira.

Kyle no lo soportó. La furia recorrió todo su cuerpo y su mero impulso fue tomar a Marco de la camisa con ambas manos, acercándose a su rostro y azotándolo contra la pared con mucha brusquedad.

Un quejido muy leve resonó en el recinto.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Piensas golpearme?—preguntó Marco con cinismo, como si no le hubiese dolido la espalda por semejante azote. Llevó una de sus manos a su trasero y recalcó— ¿O piensas follarme al igual que lo hiciste con tu novia? Dime, ¿ella te lo hace tan bien como yo?

— ¡MALDITA SEA!—Kyle alzó su puño lo estampó en la mejilla de Marco—CALLA ESA MALDITA BOCA.

Marco giró su cabeza por el impacto. Mierda, le había partido el labio. La sangre se deslizó por su barbilla lentamente, ensuciando su camisa blanca. La saliva se acumuló en su boca y decidió usarla a su favor.

Volvió el rostro, recuperándose paulatinamente y pasando dos dedos por su barbilla para limpiar el hilillo de la lesión. Lo miró con fiereza. Esos ojos ambarinos nunca habían mirado de esa forma.

Marco tomó impulso y le escupió a Kyle en la cara, empujándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre del chef.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN!—Marco cerró los puños y los estampó dos veces contra el rostro de Kyle sin remordimiento alguno. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el cocinero trastabilló y por poco cae al suelo. Se sobó la quijada. Tuvo suerte de que no se la rompiera.

Se irguió cuanto podía y al tratar de reponerse, gritó:

— ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, DE LA CRUZ!—Actuó de manera horrenda, pues no le dio oportunidad de defenderse de un ataque dirigido al cuello. Lo atrapó con ambas manos y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza, cortándole levemente la respiración.

Marco se acercó lo suficiente y con un cabezazo lo descolocó, respiró con necesidad, casi bufando. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de atacar otra vez. Tomó impulso y se abalanzó contra Kyle, tumbándolo en el suelo y tratando de inmovilizarlo.

Kyle no lo permitió, comenzó a girar en el suelo para quedar encima de Marco y poder molerlo a golpes.

El azabache le dio otro puñetazo, provocando que Marco se golpeara la cabeza contra el concreto dos veces.

— ¡ERES UN PENDEJO DE MIERDA!

Estaban hechos un desastre. Llenos de ira que deseaban liberar, extinguirla con el otro, expresar su odio y su rencor, sus remordimientos, todas sus culpas y sobre todo, tratando de extinguir ese maldito sentimiento que jamás los abandonó.

Después de una salvaje pelea, Marco por fin había logrado inmovilizar a Kyle, estaba sentado encima de él, alzando un puño que pretendía estampar por última vez en el bello rostro del cocinero. Estaba jadeando, dolorido y ofuscado.

**_Pero que sea desértica, oh si, desértica eeh, eeh_ **

****

—SI TÚ… SI TÚ NO HUBIERAS HECHO ESTO… NOS HABRÍAMOS AHORRADO LOS PUTAZOS— dijo entre dientes y con las uñas enterrándose en sus palmas.

La necesidad de golpearlo fue reemplazada por una tristeza profunda. El coraje acumulado desencadenó una sensación poco conocida en Marco: El arrepentimiento. No podía moverse para dar el golpe final, sus brazos ya no le respondía el ver a Kyle así de herido, con los ojos cerrados, esperando impacientemente el golpe que iba a recibir lo despertó de su terrible error.

Estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba.

La sensación fue la más tenebrosa que jamás experimentó. Se sentía como si estuviera convertido en un monstruo. En realidad, ambos se habían transformado en unos salvajes que lo único que querían era provocar más daño al otro.

Kyle sintió una tibia gota caer sobre su rostro, lo cual lo desconcertó.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Marco estaba llorando; dos gruesas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus bellos ojos y estas a su vez, daban paso a otras mientras se deslizaban por las mejillas de ese hombre. Marco estaba herido en lo más profundo de su ser. Bajó el puño y se apoyó en el pecho de Kyle con ambas manos.

—SI NO… LA HUBIERAS LLEVADO AL CAFÉ… SI NO ME HUBIERAS ALEJADO DE TI… TODO SERÍA DISTINTO—Su llanto apenas era perceptible, ese escozor estaba dando paso a sus palabras, ahogándolas entre quedos sollozos. Marco detestaba llorar— ¡TE ODIO, KYLE! ¡ME ENREDASTE EN ESTA PENDEJADA, EN ESTE MALDITO JUEGO QUE ME TORTURÓ DESDE HACE MESES!

Empezó a golpear el pecho del más alto, tratando de liberar su frustración.

—Marco…

— ¿ACASO FUE TAN FÁCIL OLVIDARTE DE MÍ? ¿TAN POCO ME QUERÍAS QUE DECIDISTE IRTE CON LA PRIMERA PERRA QUE ENCONTRARÁS?

—Tu hiciste lo mismo—Por fin, Kyle habló con dificultad—Dejaste que alguien más te tocara, que alguien más te besara… Creí que te había perdido y no hiciste nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión. ¡Te estuviste revolcando con ese pendejo! ¡Y dejaste de…!

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE DEJÉ DE QUERERTE!—Marco explotó— ¡JAMÁS LO HICE! ¡NO PUEDO AMAR A NADIE QUE NO SEAS TÚ, CHEFCITO!

Marco se limpió las lágrimas. Llorar frente al hombre que lo lastimó tanto le parecía lo más humillante. Sin embargo, también fue liberador.

Kyle sintió de pronto, como todas esas espinas apretujaban su corazón un poco más. Se quedó estático, no había escuchado ese apodo en mucho tiempo. Era característico de él. Marco lo había tomado exclusivamente para él. Y esa declaración… Eso era lo que quería escuchar desde un principio.

Todavía lo quería… aún quedaba algo.

—Fui un pendejo… por querer demostrar que… podía olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos. Yo… me conseguí a alguien más… Pero lo peor… es que no pude reemplazarte y no conseguí olvidarte. Sin embargo, me heriste, cabrón. ¿No pensaste en cómo me sentí aquella vez que me dijiste que ya te había cansado? Wey, tengo sentimientos, pendejo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si la persona que más amas te desprecia?—preguntó Marco sorbiendo esas lágrimas que ya no pudo contener—. Y lo más triste para ti… es que aún no te libras de este imbécil que te sigue queriendo.

Kyle la había cagado también. Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizá Marco tenía razón. Ambos habían sido culpables, en su incesante carrera por demostrarse mutuamente que podían vivir sin el otro, terminaron lastimándose, enredados y atrapados entre ramas espinosas. Quería gritar, quería volver a golpear a Marco para que dejara de hablar. Era menos doloroso eso que saber del sufrimiento de Marco. Quería volver a sentir un golpe de parte del moreno, incluso quería golpearse a sí mismo, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Se contuvo a duras penas.

—Yo te quiero a ti, sólo a ti chefcito. Sólo a ti…

El mariachi agachó su cabeza, intentando regular su respiración agitada. No hubo ninguna palabra que Kyle pronunciara mientras Marco se reponía. No dijeron nada en un breve periodo de tiempo. Cuando no quedaba ningún rastro de su llanto, Marco se movió de su lugar y se paró acomodándose la ropa sucia.

Kyle se incorporó del suelo, para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor, masajeando los músculos de sus brazos magullados.

Marco esperaba escuchar una palabra de Kyle, la que fuese, su silencio lo mataba. Al no pedirle que hablara y al no escuchar por iniciativa de su ex pareja palabra alguna, Marco se dirigió a la salida del mirador con un semblante cabizbajo, como si hubiera sido el perdedor de la batalla más sangrienta de la historia.

Al verlo en ese estado, Kyle ya no pudo reprimir más esas ganas contenidas.

— ¡Marco! ¡Es-espera!

El moreno obedeció, y lo miró encima de su hombro. Esa mirada era la más nítida que había visto en su rostro: Reflejaba dolor. Kyle no le cuestionó nada. Sólo se atrevió a abrazarlo un poco por encima de los hombros.

—Tú también me heriste, idiota—Hundió su cabeza en la nuca de su ex amante, aspirando el olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Fue como volver a respirar luego de estar privado de oxígeno—Cuando te vi con él… Sentí de pronto que moría de celos, que quería matar a ese imbécil… imaginarte con alguien más me trastornó, Marco. Me volvía loco de furia...

—Basta…

—No sabes… lo mucho que te añoré. Te extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Tu voz, tu piel, tus ojos, tu maldita actitud altanera… incluso eso extraño.

—Cállate, ya.

—Invadiste mi cabeza. No podía sacarte de mi pensamiento, en ningún momento—lo forzó a voltear para tomarlo de las mejillas y mirar sus bonitos ojos—Yo… tampoco la amaba. Ella sólo era una cortina de humo para… demostrarte que podía olvidarte.

—No sigas…

—Y de nada sirvió. Eres inolvidable… porque sólo a ti puedo amar… Maldito mariachi mexicano. Sólo a ti, Marco...

—No podré…

—Perdóname… por favor.

Kyle, por primera vez en años, se mostraba expresivo con alguien. Su actitud no podía cambiarla, pero sí podía dejarle en claro al moreno de lo arrepentido que estaba con un simple “Perdóname”.

Marco estaba procesando la información; Kyle, al no ver reacción alguna, decidió abrazarlo, aunque su acompañante no reaccionó de inmediato. El toque de ese chico todavía le quemaba. Con dificultad, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del cocinero. No necesitaba darle una respuesta. Ese abrazo simbolizó el perdón definitivo.

—Detente ahora… no quiero hablar más. Sólo bésame...

Marco lo tomó con fuerza de la camisa y lo acercó con urgencia a él. Necesitaba sentir sus labios todavía. Tenía la necesidad de volver a explorar esa boca que tanto adoraba y tanta falta le había hecho.

Un beso demandante inició. Marco no se contuvo y saboreó los labios de Kyle, aun con el ligero sabor de su propia sangre. Qué más daba en ese momento, quería volver a poseer esa boca, quería borrar todos esos lugares que ella había tocado. Quería que Kyle solo pensara en él a partir de ese momento. Si le preguntasen qué tan territorial era, no habría necesidad de una explicación detallada, con la demostración bastaba.

Cuando se separaron con un ligero tronar de labios, Marco junto su frente con la de Kyle, jadeando por su rudeza.

—La regamos… ¿verdad, chefcito?—dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—Sí…— Kyle volvió a acortar la distancia que los separó. Necesitaba volver a besarlo, sentir sus labios—Pero ya no importa. Sigo amándote, idiota. Sólo eso importa ahora.

El momento íntimo de esfumó cuando los vigilantes les indicaron que ya era hora de cerrar el mirador, por lo que ambos salieron corriendo de ahí. Se montaron en la motocicleta y se dirigieron a la casa del cocinero con prisa, era la más cercana.

Después de un ligero baño, cada uno en turnos distintos, completamente limpios de todo rastro de sangre y mugre, Kyle se acercó a Marco por detrás, lamiendo su oreja cuando Marco ya llevaba puesta una nueva muda de ropa.

— ¡Hey! ¿Tan ansioso estás por cogerme?—Preguntó el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la cabellera del chino.

— ¿Acaso no estás más ansioso tú por que lo haga?—Respondió el asiático cínicamente—Vamos a mi cuarto…

Cuando entraron, Marco fue acorralado salvajemente entre la puerta de la habitación. No se dieron tiempo para reproches. Kyle empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, como si tuviera miedo de estar imaginando la situación.

Se besaron con urgencia y voracidad, gimiendo entrecortadamente por la maestría que tenían en besos franceses.

Percibieron sonidos acuosos; los gemidos empezaron a colarse por sus gargantas mientras el otro lograba atrapar y chupetear su lengua.

Se separaron un momento, Kyle se quitó la playera que llevaba puesta, revelando sus abdominales marcados. La aventó a cualquier lugar de la habitación sensualmente, apurado.

Marco empezó a acariciar la espalda ajena, sin dejar de besarlo.

El cocinero llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón del moreno, donde se deshizo del cinturón, lo desabotonó con torpeza y lo bajó hasta las pantorrillas dejando a su novio en ropa interior.

Cada beso, cada caricia, era una necesidad incesante de volver a demostrarse que se amaban. Porque el amor de Marco y de Kyle era tan extraño, tan fascinante y tan apasionado, que no encontraron otra forma de expresarlo.

El mariachi empezó a dejarle suaves lametones en los labios, deslizó su boca por la quijada hasta llegar al cuello, donde empezó a morder delicadamente.

Mientras Marco se encargaba de hacer aquello, el asiático deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior del más bajo, acariciando su miembro con ritmo.

El moreno carraspeó, el toque era fabuloso, fuerte. Descendió una de sus manos al mismo lugar donde estaba la mano de Kyle para empezar a marcar la velocidad que él prefería. Se separó muy poco, ahora le tocaba a él quitarse la prenda superior. Miró con lujuria al cocinero, empezando a deslizar lentamente la prenda por su cuerpo.

Kyle se desabotonó el pantalón, deslizando su ropa interior y los jeans al mismo tiempo. Su pene semi-erecto suplicaba la atención del más bajo. Marco lo miró con deseo, lamiéndose los labios por su pequeña ocurrencia. Se aferró al cuello ajeno con un brazo, mientras seguía devorando los níveos labios de ese chico.

Llevó una mano de Kyle a su hombría, mientras él comenzaba a masajear la del cocinero, para darse placer mutuamente.

—Ah… Kyle… ¿Lo sientes?—Marco empezó a morder los labios de Kyle con fuerza—Joder… Es tan bueno, ahhhh….

—Idiota, agggghhhh—Kyle sintió como tiraba con más rudeza de su pene. Marco sabía que a Kyle le encantaba el sexo duro y salvaje con una atención específica en su miembro. Lo podía tener en la palma de su mano con una buena jalada— ¿Tan necesitado estás? ¿Acaso quieres arrancarla para jugar?

—Me encanta jugar contigo, chefcito.

El cocinero sonrió con lujuria, dejó de masajear el miembro de Marco. Se quitaron absolutamente toda la ropa, casi arrancándosela por la urgencia de sentir al otro.

El asiático lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, acorralándolo en la pared y alzándolo un poco para permitirle a su pareja enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, pero Marco no quiso obedecer. Había un ligero problema…

—No, yo quiero follarte primero, amor.

—No jodas, no te voy a entregar el culo a menos que tome el tuyo primero.

—No empieces ahora, chefcito…

Kyle lo miró con altanería, alzando una ceja y aprisionando las muñecas de Marco. Empezó a simular unas embestidas y lo cargo para apoyarse en la pared. Pasó sus fuertes brazos debajo de sus piernas para permitirle un mejor agarre y un buen sostén.

Ambos se separaron para respirar un poco, se miraron con amor y lujuria. El deseo comenzaba a desbordarse. El asiático jadeaba erráticamente, mientras Marco se resistía.

Al ver que no daba resultado, Kyle empleó una de sus tácticas infalibles.

Empezó a lamer el pecho de Marco bajando por todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo en uno de sus pezones para estimularlo y mordisquearlo mientras volvía a masturbar a su amante.

Marco latigueo su cabeza al sentir el estímulo en sus puntos erógenos. Sintió que la rigidez en su hombría se incrementaba. Más parada no la podía tener.

Tomo de la cabeza a Kyle, guiándolo hacia abajo, marcando el camino hacia su pene.

—Parece que alguien necesita atención.

—Chúpala. Ahora…—ordenó Marco, jadeante y perdido en la pasión.

Kyle empezó a delinear con su lengua los abdominales que tanto lo excitaban. Se aferró a la cadera del moreno mientras dejaba pequeños besos, lametones y mordiscos por todos los lugares que estaba re-explorando.

Cuando por fin llegó a la necesitada hombría, empezó un pequeño jugueteo. Lo tomo con una mano, listo para empezar a masajear, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Había recordado algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Marco—. Kyle se incorporó un poco, y se dirigió al cuello del mexicano—Necesito... Que me prometas algo.

Liberó sus palabras, seguidos de un suave mordisco sobre la zona que Christian había marcado.

—Lo que quieras, Chefcito—Marco cerró los ojos para percibir con mayor intensidad esa lengua y esos dientes que se posaban en su cuello.

—Promete que jamás dejarás que alguien más vuelva a tocarte como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Marco se sorprendió por la demanda de su novio. Jadeo de satisfacción al sentir la mordida de su novio y asintió, besándolo.

—Te lo prometo, Kyle... Ahhhh…

—De acuerdo. Ahora... ¿En qué estábamos?

—En que me darías la mejor mamada de la vida.

Kyle sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a arrodillarse para tomar el miembro de Marco y llevarlo a su boca. Empezó con pequeñas lamidas por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta el glande, alternando succiones en sus testículos. Su lengua se deslizaba por la piel rugosa hasta el glande, encargándose de no dejar de estimularlo con la lengua ni con las manos. Chupo todo lo que quiso, mirando las expresiones eróticas y la cara de éxtasis de su novio. Minutos más tarde, Kyle ya lo tenía por completo en su boca, sacándolo y metiéndolo, envolviendo su lengua con hambre voraz en el falo de ese hombre.

—Ahhhhh... Si, Chefcito... ¡Vamos! Más rápido—Marco sujeto la cabellera negra y empezó a marcar un ritmo. Kyle se quedó quieto para albergar ese gran falo que entraba y salía rítmicamente, invadiendo su boca y parte de su garganta. Le encantaba tener a Marco así.

El mariachi embestía la boca de su amante con fuerza, abandonándose al placer que le provocó mirar a Kyle mientras lo hacía. Este alzó la mirada, analizando las expresiones de Marco. Adoraba ver cómo se crispaban esos bellos orbes color ámbar y se mordía el labio tratando de callar sus gemidos.

—Ahhh... si…

—Mmhhhhgggg... Ah... Te gusta esto ¿verdad?—Kyle se separó un momento del pene de su novio, para bombear repetidamente y volverlo a introducir en su boca.

—Oh si, bebé... Esto es genial.... ¡¡Ahhhh!! No pares…

Sin embargo, Kyle lo desobedeció. Lo saco por completo de su boca y se incorporó.

Aprovechó la distracción de Marco para aventarlo encima de la cama, inmovilizándolo con ambas piernas a sus costados.

Kyle no le dio oportunidad para protestar, marcándolo en el cuello y en el pecho, dejando chupetones en sus pectorales e incluso otra mordida algo salvaje en su cuello; se deleitó tanto como pudo con ese cuerpo varonil que estaba debajo de él. Ahora quería saborear cada centímetro de la piel morena, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Deslizó su lengua por los pezones, mordisqueando poco a poco. Fue a su cuello, a su pecho, a sus ingles incluso.

No hubo parte que no besara esa noche.

— ¡Agh! Mmmm... Ahhh... Vamos Chefcito ¿eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?—Marco se incorporó y acostó a Kyle sobre el colchón—Dame todo lo que tienes, Kyle…

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior con toda la lujuria que era capaz de expresar. Mordidas, besos demandantes y agresivos, ese olor a sexo que empezaba a desprenderse de sus cuerpos…

Minutos más tarde, Kyle estaba preparando a Marco con fuerza, lo tenía en cuatro sobre la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas y levantando su cadera para evitar que su amante las bajara. Había conseguido lubricante de uno de sus cajones, introduciendo sus dedos dentro con más facilidad.

Movía sus dedos con maestría, metiendo y sacando sin nada de amabilidad, motivado por esos gritos largos del, moreno.

“ahhhh… ahhhhh…”

Metía sus largos dedos en la cavidad estrecha del mexicano con velocidad, buscando provocar un orgasmo.

A pesar de la brusquedad con la que era tratado, Marco disfrutaba tanto como la primera noche que lo hicieron. Le encantaba la forma de ser de ese chico y muy dentro de él le dolía que de verdad Kyle hubiera pasado la noche con otra persona.

Ese pensamiento aún no se desvanecía del todo.

Como pudo, Kyle enfilo su erección hacia su trasero. Sin otro aviso, y de una estocada, la mitad del miembro quedó enterrado en el trasero de Marco, dentro de él, con fuerza y con un bombeo intenso.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Hijo de puta!—Marco sintió que sus piernas ya no le respondía, pues en la primera estocada Kyle casi tocó ese punto deliciosamente placentero dentro de él.

—Ahh... Acéptalo, te encanta como te lo hago—Kyle lo sujetó con fuera de la cadera, empezando a meterlo y sacarlo casi por completo.

— ¡Ahhhh! Agh, Kyle!—Marco dejó salir un gemido delator, de verdad adoraba su forma de amar—Más... D-Dámelo todo… Fóllame…

Estocadas fuertes y certeras fue lo que recibió a cambio de su petición. No iba a reconocerlo, pero amaba que Kyle lo tratara de esa forma en el sexo. Románticamente, salvaje y rudo.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir como el hombre comenzaba a lamer su nuca, dejando una nueva marca en ese sitio.

—Te amo, Marco...—le susurró quedamente en el oído—Acostúmbrate a tenerme jodiendo toda tu vida, porque esta vez, no pienso dejarte ir…

Esas palabras lo deshicieron por completo, lo expusieron tanto que casi se le salían las lágrimas de nuevo. Pero no, no iba a arruinar ese erótico momento.

Cuando Kyle empezó a bombear más fuerte, Marco lo detuvo con una mano.

—Tch, ¿ahora qué?—le recriminó.

—No es suficiente…

Marco sacó el pene ajeno y se volteó, dándole una patada en el abdomen a Kyle.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede, grandísimo idiota?!—preguntó Kyle, quien lo miró entre confundido y asombrado.

— ¿Crees que acaso me iba a dejar dominar tan fácilmente?—preguntó Marco, quien se sentó encima de él, enfilando el miembro de Kyle en su entrada para penetrarse.

Kyle sonrió de lado. Joder, que si había extrañado a ese hombre. Se abandonó a los movimientos que Marco ejerció sobre él, aferrándose a sus caderas para embestirlo desde abajo.

La visión era completamente hermosa, su miembro salía y entraba succionado por ese delicioso cuerpo.

— ¡Ahhh! Kyle! Oh, qué rico…

—Mgh, Marco…

— ¡Mgh! Me encanta... Me encantas, Chefcito... ahhhh... Ahhh…

—Oh fuck... ¡Marco!

Kyle no se contuvo, le importo poco todas las peleas y los golpes que recibió esa noche de la persona que ahora mismo lo estaba cabalgando. Quería hacerlo suyo otra vez… Tan suyo como le fuese posible.

Una intensa sesión de más de treinta minutos, llenos de golpes húmedos y besos tronados hicieron efecto en el cuerpo de Kyle. Una tensión en su vientre empezó a escalar.

— ¡AHHHHHH! MARCO…. MGGGHHHH… ME VENGO, AMOR…. ¡AMOR…!—Un poderoso orgasmo lo golpearon con fuerza, provocando que se derramara en Marco completamente. Dio unas últimas estocadas antes de salir completamente de él y suspiró de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, Marco aún no se había venido.

— ¿Que sucede, Chefcito? ¿Eso fue todo?—preguntó el mexicano con sorna en su voz.

Kyle se quedó sin energías, pues el deseo por el moreno le había hecho una mala jugada.

La enredadera parecía envolverlos cada vez más, tratando de unirlos tanto como le fuera posible, para que ya no se separasen nunca más.

Marco se separó de Kyle y empezó a deleitarse con el cuerpo del asiático. Kyle no se resistía, pues había extrañado esas manos varoniles acariciándolo.

El mexicano quería, por primera vez, marcar a Kyle y proclamarlo con suyo y de nadie más; tampoco era territorial, pero al imaginarse a su amante pasando la noche con esa chica le revolvió el estómago; no concebía semejante pensamiento. Su atrevimiento le sugirió que aprovechará la debilidad de Kyle y tomará el control de la situación. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—No quiero que esto acabe tan pronto, querido—Empezó a lamer desde su cuello, dejando algunas marcas, hasta su sensible miembro—Necesito borrar todos esos lugares que ella ensucio.

Kyle no pudo objetar, pues en un descuido, él mexicano separó sus piernas y empezó a masajear la entrada.

— ¿Que te sucede?—preguntó—Ahhhh, oh, demonios…

—La única ventaja... Es que ella no te pudo follar como yo lo haré... —Marco se inclinó y empezó a devorar la entrada de su novio, lamiendo e introduciendo los dedos en la entrada de su amante poco a poco

— ¡Ahhhhh! Maldi-to...—El pelinegro se retorcía placenteramente al sentir la intromisión tan profunda. Los dedos del guitarrista eran largos y expertos, por lo que no tardó en encontrar ese pequeño punto que volvía loco a su amante.

Ese mexicano era quien mejor conocía su cuerpo y quién podía tocarlo a su antojo sin recibir reproches reales. Él no estuvo de acuerdo en la versatilidad de su intimidad, pero lo disfrutaba tanto (o incluso más) que el moreno porque sabía que lo llevaría al clímax de cualquier forma.

Kyle no lo aceptaría, pero le encantaba ser penetrado por el mexicano. Solo por él…

—Ahhhh, Kyle... Eres tan lascivo... Mmmm, esto es delicioso—Marco se aprovechó de su posición y se apresuró para besar salvajemente a su amado, sacó sus dedos y tomo las piernas del chino con fuerza, colocándolas a un lado de sus caderas y elevando la cadera de Kyle para lograr una posición más sencilla. Empezó a introducir su pene lentamente en el estrecho agujero, tratando de sacar de quicio al pelinegro.

— ¡Mgh! Eres un… aahh—los gemidos de Kyle empezaban a resonar en la habitación. Jamás se había sentido tan invadido. Marco nunca lo había asaltado después de un orgasmo, por lo que la sensibilidad de su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, volviendo más y más placentero ese encuentro.

—Te amo, chefcito...—Marco empezó a embestir con algo de fuerza, tomando las caderas de Kyle para que este no logrará escapar— ¡Ahhh! Ya extrañaba esto…

Kyle se aferró a las sabanas, estrujándolas en sus puños porque no podía dejar de lado esa sensación.

— ¡Mgh! Oh fuck... Marco... ¡Mgh!—Kyle se mordía el labio inferior, casi haciéndose daño. Las estocadas de Marco seguían siendo potentes y no se iban a detener hasta que ambos se vinieran.

Una de las cosas que más agradecía era la libido de Marco, pues podían durar dos o más rondas completas. Su viagra era esa piel pálida y las expresiones, le encantaba jugar de ambos roles. Como pasivo, siempre procuraba verse sexy y provocativo, diciendo a toda costa lo bien que se sentía, como activo, prefería el lenguaje sucio

—Mmm, tu interior es tan delicioso...

Marco succiono y mordió sus pezones, dejando varias marcas en esa piel tersa y varonil, lamiendo y succionando vorazmente. Eso pretendía, devorarlo a tal punto que su cuerpo solo reaccionara a sus toques.

— ¡Ah, Kyle!—Marco elevó las caderas un poco más, para tocar ese punto que volvía loco al asiático—Eres tan sexy, Chefcito.

Kyle no podía dejar de gemir ni de jadear, sentía que un segundo clímax lo iba a alcanzar pronto.

Marco lo sabía, él también se sentía cerca. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Kyle mientras empezaba a bombear más y más rápido. Separó las piernas de Kyle para ver su obra maestra, su pene entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del hombre que amaba.

— ¡Ahhh! Marco, ¡Fuck...más fuerte!—suplicaba Kyle desesperado por llegar al orgasmo. Jadeaba con la boca abierta y ojos acuosos debido al placer mientras intentaba moverse.

— ¿Eh? Oh mierda. Chefcito, ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

—Mgh, ¡Ahhh! Ya es-toy… estoy cerca...

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡No me aprietes tanto!

Marco sentía que su vientre se tentaba, dispuesto a liberar todo. Se le consideraría loco si se detenía ahora.

—Ahhhh… Kyle… ya casi, chefcito… ya casi…

—Dámelo ahora… Ahhhh… Ahhh…

— ¡Mierda, Kyle!

Con una velocidad impresionante, con el lascivo sonido de ambas pieles chocando y con un grito agónicos ambos culminaron casi al mismo tiempo en una envidiable sincronía.

— ¡Kyleeee!—Marco dio su última estocada antes de venirse dentro. Era poco higiénico pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Lo había marcado, lo había hecho suyo otra vez.

— ¡Marco!—Kyle sintió como era invadido por algo caliente en su interior. Su orgasmo se había prolongado bastante.

Marco dio un par de pequeñas embestidas antes de salir de su amante.

Se sentía completamente realizado.

Se acostó a un lado del chef, quien todavía necesitaba reponerse de semejante sesión.

A pesar de su cansancio, Kyle abrazo a Marco, tomándolo de la cabellera y plantándole un beso encendido, mordiendo su lengua y succionándola.

—Nunca vuelvas a estar con nadie que no sea yo, Marco...—Kyle aprovechó para volver a dejarle una marca nueva en el cuello.

—No podría... Ya me acostumbre a ti, Chefcito...—Marco sonrío y volvió a besar a su novio.

El asiático no pudo evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, como si tuviera miedo de que se volviera a ir como aquella noche lluviosa. Tener a Marco nuevamente a su lado le hizo valorarlo de verdad, jurándose a sí mismo jamás sacarlo de su vida.

No podía hacerlo. No otra vez.

—No volveré a cometer semejante estupidez. Te lo juro...—Kyle casi dejaba salir una lagrima traicionera, por lo que escondió su cara en el cuello sudado de su pareja.

—Tranquilo, Chefcito... No la volveré a regar... Te lo prometo.

Marco acarició el cabello de Kyle y se aferró a él. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Quizá no eran la mejor pareja, quizá no era la mejor relación del mundo, quizá llegaron a hacerse daño, quizá la habían regado muchas veces, pero la enredadera dejó de dolerles. Sabían que las espinas las iban a extirpar poco a poco y que, de alguna manera, sabrían lidiar con ello.

Así es el amor de Marco y de Kyle... Así de rudo, así de difícil…

**_¡Que plantón!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Nana: Esperamos mucho que les haya gustado este collab que hicimos para ustedes, que también tardamos mucho por mi culpa :,v pero ¡¡finalmente quedo listo!!<3<3<3<3 ¡Les mandamos un abrazo! <3 esperen pronto más collabs:3<3
> 
> Darky: La neta sí, esperen más de estos. Es divertido planearlos con mi bella esposa  
> Sin embargo, de antemano, les pido una disculpa porque nos tardamos ¡UN CHINGO EN PUBLICAR ALV! Pero lo hacemos con amor para ustedes.  
> Fue mi culpa también, porque yo bien meca, pensando que mi redacción estaba bien y NEL KRNAL. Perdón, chicos y chicas, esto debía estar listo ayer y por mi culpa esperaron un día más.  
> En fin, lxs amamos muchísimo.  
> Los fics de cada una ya están en proceso. Les tenemos sorpresitas que sé que les van a agradar. Lamentamos mucho hacerlos esperar meses, pero de verdad PROCRASTINAR NO SIRVE ALV ARRUINA LA VIDA AHHHHH, eso y además los proyectos, fin de semestre, universidad, todo. Pero la espera valdrá la pena.  
> Jeje, en fin. Regresamos al reino del Mictlán. Esperamos leernos dentro de poco.


End file.
